


Shot Through the Heart

by 3rr0r404



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r404/pseuds/3rr0r404
Summary: HehehehehJust read it.





	

The gun shot. It was so loud, so close. 

MC fell, the bullet going through her chest on the right side. Seven ran over and held her, sobbing. Saeran laughed darkly, smirking at his brother

"Pathetic. Truly just pathetic. Go ahead and cry, Saeyoung. That will make everything better." His voice haunted the red head as he walked away.

"MC...please...stay with me, okay? Everything will be okay. Don't go to sleep..." Seven whimpered, holding her face gently with one hand. She was bleeding badly, and coughing up even more blood.

"Seven...? Don't cry..." MC choked out, grabbing his hand weakly. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you up here. This is all my fault!" He cried out and rambled on about how he did this to her.

"Saeyoung. Please stop...this wasn't your fault..." 

He stopped and pulled out a small black box. MC's eyes widened and she teared up. Of course he planned to purpose soon.

"I...I was going to do this later tonight but...MC. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you marry me?" He managed to speak, hiccuping between words.

"Of course I will." She turned her head away, coughing up more blood. It wouldn't be long now. He slid the ring on her finger. It was gold with red and pink gemstones in a flower shape. He smiled and kissed her lightly, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Sirens wailed in the distance. How? They were in the middle of no where, how could they have been called so quickly?

Yoosung. He must have gotten a hold of his phone in the other room and called for help. Seven picked her up and carefully ran to the entrance of the building, kicking open the doors. He saw the ambulance pull up just in time.

They took her, immediately working on the bullet wound and fixing her breathing. Seven sighed, relieved. There would be another ambulance coming for Yoosung soon. For now, police officers stayed with the blond. 

Seven went to his car, closing the door quickly. He had to follow. To make sure MC was okay. 

The gun cocked. The cold metal pressed against his temple. He took a shakey breath and looked at his brother in the rear view mirror. He was grinning, finally having the red head right where he wanted him.

"I'll give you three seconds for some...happy thoughts." He whispered coldly.

Seven gripped the steering wheel. Her face when she first saw him, eating cake with her, putting the ring on her finger. Her voice, her smile. Their first kiss. Their first time...

"Oh. And congratulations on being a father."

"What? Wait! NO!"

Saeran pulled the trigger.

____________________________________________

It's been months since Seven died. Perhaps even years. MC didn't keep track of the time anymore. She had twins, two boys. She named them after their father and uncle. What better way to keep his memory alive. They were about two now. Three years. That's how long he's been gone. It felt impossible. 

MC sighed and picked up a photo. It was them together at the party. He looked so happy. She whimpered and set it down, tears threatening to spill.

Yoosung walked over to her and hugged her, rubbing her back slowly. He took Seven's place, keeping MC safe and healthy, and eventually married her.

"I know...it's hard. But...it's okay now. He isn't in pain. He's okay." Yoosung spoke softly, holding her close.

All she could do was nod. If she spoke, she would cry. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She was precious to him, and he didn't want to lose her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." He pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing the back on her head.

"Merry Christmas Yoosung....and Merry Christmas to you too Saeyoung."

____________________________________________

-Hey, wait. There's someone in the chatroom?!  
-That's weird.  
-What do we do?! SEVEN

There was a moment of silence before the next message appeared. 

-MC. Please. Tell me you remember. Don't you dare tell me you don't. MC. Remember how i first met you? How I stayed to make sure you were okay? How you fell head over heels for me? And all I did was push you away...  
-But I realized that I love you. I was going to purpose to you on that mountain. Do you remember what I told you? I wanted to shout it out so everyone could here that I married the most beautiful girl in the world???  
-FUCKING SAY SOMETHING. LET ME KNOW YOU REMEMBER. PLEASE. I CAN'T TAKE IT.  
-Please...Remember...We were attacked by my brother...he shot you... He almost killed you. But he killed me instead.  
-MC....please...

He was sobbing as he typed, somehow managing to spell correctly. He didn't care anymore if they knew. All he wanted was her. That's all he needed.

-Saeyoung....

MC replied, wondering what he was going to do. The others were completely silent. Seven logged faster than lightning. Where did he go?

The others started rambling on about how he said something about his brother, about his name.

In less than twenty minutes, there was loud banging on the apartment door. MC opened it, confused. She was hugged and half tackled to the bed by the red head. He was crying, this time, happy tears.

"I won't ever leave you again. Please just stay with me. I promise I will never hurt you." He kissed her not so gently and slid his tongue in, making the kiss so much more intense. 

"I love you. I will love you forever."


End file.
